


Gotta Get Back To School

by TheSeekerPorpentina



Series: Passion And Protection [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Back to School, Big Brothers, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Homesickness, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Common Room, Hufflepuff Pride, Hurt Newt Scamander, Newt is a Dork, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Theseus Scamander, School, Slytherin, Young Newt Scamander, Young Newt with scabby knees, hoggy warty hogwarts, meant to be posted yesterday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeekerPorpentina/pseuds/TheSeekerPorpentina
Summary: It's the 1st September, 1908. That means only one thing for older brother Theseus: it's Newt's first day at school. And as much as he doesn't like to admit it, he'd absolutely hate it if Newt were to be upset, hurt, scared, or even worried. But it's mainly Theseus doing the worrying today.A story about Newt's first day of school, as told by Theseus Scamander, an overprotective elder brother.





	Gotta Get Back To School

The platform was way too crowded for his liking as the younger student looked around in awe. Students old and young were gathered, all waiting to get back to school, but with mixed reactions. I, for one, wasn’t glad about this, as I had enjoyed my relaxing holiday. Newt, on the other hand, was positively bubbling, though I could sense that his nerves were on the verge of erupting. It was expected; all the first-years are a little anxious on their first day-- I remember that even I was slightly scared-- and that’s normal. But Newt was different to everybody else. He despised socialising and talking to people, even Mummy and I, and he found it awkward to get along with humans. My little brother would much rather be with mummy and the Hippogriffs than attending his own birthday party! I’m worried for him: worried everyone will hate him, worried that he won’t fit in, and worried that he won’t make any friends, and he’ll spend the majority of seven years hidden away in his dormitory, upset. But he tells me he’ll be fine, that worrying means I’ll suffer twice, just like he always does.

He’s a little angel, he is, telling his older brother not to worry. I just can’t help it. I don’t want my little brother to be hurt by any cruel monster, being, spirit or beast, in the world. He deserves better, and I’ll only be happy for him when he is. I mean, don’t think I _like_ him or anything, because I don’t. I can’t _stand_ my brother: he’s so annoying! But I’m just worried about him. Of course, I’m a brave person, and I don’t often worry, so this feeling is new to me. And besides, enough about me. 

It’s time you heard the story.

Which story?

Weren’t you paying attention to anything at all? Did you even bother to read the description?

_Rude._

The story, my friends, is obvious:

The story of my little brother’s first day at Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little bit! If you want to read the rest of the story, make sure to subscribe! I hope to update this and Mrs Esposito by this time next week, and to have finished with another oneshot story I'm writing about Tina meeting Theseus. I'll try do it as soon as possible, but I'm starting high school, and that's sure to keep me busy enough. If you want to read those, hit the subscribe button! Please review my stories, so I can improve on things you don't like, and know what to keep! The comments are always open to anybody, and I'll respond as soon as possible!  
> Oh, and the following chapters will be much longer, don't worry.  
> I'll see you soon!  
> -Porpentina


End file.
